Vivienne:Sheet
Character Sheet Freebie Point Expenditures XP Expenditures Advancement History Expertise & Specialties Marksmanship: Vivienne was taught how to shoot a gun during WWII but her skill is extremely limited and restricted to the most simple of guns... none of the modern semi-automatic stuff. Performance: (Singing) Vivienne is a natural in the art of vocal performance. Like most of her bloodline, there is rarely a time when she does not find the music raging within her thoughts. To her, singing is as automatic and natural as breathing to the living. She has spent several centuries honing her talents and countless hours in practice and lessons. Finance: Vivienne has learned well how to invest her wealth over the years. While she by no means does this independently, relying heavily upon her trusted financial savvy ghoul, she has managed to learn well enough how to turn a profit and which investments are more solid. Lore: (Vampire) Vivienne is well versed in her kindred lore thanks to her sire and the very nature of her own bloodline. Though she has yet to encounter some of the more rumored bloodlines, she knows just enough to ensure her own continued survival. Linguistics: (Idioms) Through her extensive travels and musical studies, Vivienne has become fluent in: French, Italian, Russian, Latin, and English. Given her origins in Austria, her native tongue is German. She has also picked up Hungarian and Austro-Bavarian as they were close secondary languages with the region of her birth. Since she has learned most of her languages through immersions within their native countries, she has developed a real finesse for the local idioms and phrases corresponding with them. Academics: (History) Vivienne can credit most of her education to life's experiences and the private tutelage she received from her sire and various paramours over the years. Though she has read a few novels here and there, the bulk of her education stems from the art of history. Background Justifications Resources: Vivienne is a very wealthy woman, having amassed quite a lot of property and assets of considerable value over her many lifetimes. While she may initially have started in mortal life with nothing, being the protege and beneficiary to Marquerite change everything. She tends to be less risque with her finances and far more conservative with her investments, preferring tangible assets as opposed to actual stocks. She does have several holdings throughout the world and quite a collection of valuable antiques. She tries to rely upon her actual income from music and compositions for her daily expenses rather than liquidating her assets. Overall she is less disposable income and more valued in the way of net worth and assets. Retainer: (David Harper) David Harper is everything a woman could ask for: brilliant financier, graduate of Harvard Business School, loyal, hardworking, technologically savvy, well-spoken, attractive, and gay. Okay, so maybe he is not every woman's dream man, but he is the dream ghoul. Vivienne met David at a Charity function hosted by the Laurent Foundation nearly 5 years ago. A member of the financial board, he has been a godsend in her uncomfortable attempts to try and navigate the new technological world. As of late he does appear to be developing some OCD tendencies and she sincerely hopes her blood is not starting to take a toll upon his mind so soon. Still, he is a most adept advisor and friend and sees to her finances as well as her personal well-being. She would be at a considerable loss without him. Herd: Given her skill at performance, Vivienne usually does have a few loyal fans among aspiring vocalists all too eager to spend an hour or two within her company in exchange for some advice. These make the prime components of her herd. Fame: Despite her talents, Vivienne is not quite the world renowned diva of the stage she once was. Far too many years out of the spotlight has rendered most of her fame lost among the pages of bygone eras. She is developing some growing popularity among the modern nights among the Classical/New Age circuit. Occasionally she will encounter an elderly person likening her to a songbird they heard upon the stage in their childhood, but these moments have become all too rare in the passing nights. Advantages Justifications Humanity: Age takes a toll upon even the most resolute of kindred over the centuries and Vivienne is no exception. Though she struggles harder than most to refrain from becoming a beast, with each loss the struggle becomes just a little bit harder. Once gifted with a great deal of humanity, she has fallen considerably only to climb slowly back little by little. Systematically speaking, she started at Humanity 7 and dropped to Humanity 5 due to the required -2 for Age alotted freebies. The expenditure of an additional 1 freebie point has managed to increase the Humanity back to 6. Willpower: Vivienne is a passionate woman by nature but her years of suffering and loss have managed to reaffirm her will if nothing else. Everything she does, she does with a passionate conviction -- whether for the better or the worst. That is not to say she does not occasionally falter or fall victim to the whims of her heart, but for the most part she is confidant in every action she undertakes. Merits & Flaws Justifications Dark Secret: (Diablerie) Though it was a one time occurence and at the behest of her sire's own wishes, Vivienne has committed Diablerie. She knows it is an atrocity among her kind and will go to great lengths to ensure that her secret shame is never known. She often wars with herself which is worse: to have usurped the soul of another kindred or to have done so to her very own sire. In many ways, her decision to accept this final request from Marguerite still torments her. Recently Arisen: Even though it has been almost 20 yrs since her recent rise from slumber, Vivienne is still horribly behind for the times. She cannot wrap her mind around all the changes since her last time upon the earth. Technology is completely foreign to her and tends to frustrate her to such an extent that she simply refuses to be personally bothered with it. She struggles on a nightly basis to comprehend the need for such impersonalization as computers and cell-phones and will only use the latter at great insistence from David. Enemy: (Seraphine Deveraux) One-time Prince of Versailles, Seraphine has never quite been able to recover her former political holding. Throughout the years, she has analyzed her fall from power and within her twisted psychosis labeled Vivienne responsible for it all. While her own recollections of her prior reign are by no means even remotely indicative of what really happened any longer, she harbors a deep seated need to seek vengeance against the villainous Vivienne. She desperately wants to see the Daughter of Cacophony suffer, and as an elder of the Malkavian line in her own right... there is no real telling what sort of seeds of ruin or reach her madness may hold. Eat Food: Vivienne has mastered the knack for putting on appearances and ingesting food like any other mortal. Unfortunately, no matter how many years she has tried -- she is unable to keep any of it down. Still, it works long enough to preserve her own masquerade. Prestigious Sire: Marguerite was incredibly well-known among kindred circles for her skills and political counsel. Though she never openly proclaimed to be one of the Daughters, among her friends and enemies it was no great secret. She was a great supporter and frequent independent ambassador to the Camarilla courts. Whether loved or hated, she did exhibit more influence than any Independent ever should amid the Florentine Court. Nightclub: (Terpsichore) Named for the Greek Muse of Dance and Dramatic Chorus, Terpsichore is Vivienne's first attempt at nightclub ownership. Seeking to broaden the appeal to a variety of patrons, the club plays host to the general public in the way of a modern jazz restaurant/lounge while a private VIP club expands the upper levels catering to a more exclusive and refined clientele. Natural Linguist: Languages always came easily to Vivienne and she has found that her knack for learning and deciphering them more than useful in her extensive travels.